


Lust For Life

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Lucius/Severus<br/>Rating: hard R or NC-17</p><p>Summary:<br/>Written for Stephanie, because I owed her a fic or three.  It’s got no plot to speak of and no real point; it’s just something I wrote with a few certain things Steph wanted to read in it.  It was supposed to be longer, but I got blocked and left it as it was.</p><p>Warnings:<br/>Cross dressing, drug use, and abuse of canon and non-canon people’s reputations.</p><p>AU because:<br/>Lucius and Severus are in the same age in this universe, and graduated in 1978.  This fic is set about six months later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust For Life

 

Lucius pushed at Severus’ shoulders, urging him into the disreputable looking lift with a smirk.  “C’mon Sev, get your fine arse in there, it’ll not bite you.”

Severus rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pushed over the threshold into the antiquated lift, then turned to face the doors.  "I am not worried about it _biting_ , I’m worried about it crashing into the _cellar_.”

Lucius slapped the button for the top floor as he stepped into the lift and then gave Severus an almost manic grin.  “It’s safe enough, Severus, wizard’s honor.  I’d let you take the stairway, but it’s ten floors and besides, they’re being remodeled.  Everyone’s stuck using the lifts this month while they spiff up the place for the new owner.”

“Smashing,” Severus replied in a dry, sarcastic tone as he gave Lucius a level look.  He almost stumbled then as the lift gave a sudden jerk, moving one hand to the wall to steady himself before the lift began to move upwards surprisingly smoothly.  “Whoever would buy a dump such as this needs to have their head examined.”

Lucius pretended to pout.  “Here now, it's not _that_ bad.”  Severus snorted, one eyebrow lifting with obvious disbelief, and Lucius sighed, nodding.  “Alright, so most of it _is_ that bad, but _my_ bit’s not.  Just wait until you see it, then you’re welcome to be scathing if you still feel the urge, alright?”

Severus’ lips curved into a slight smile.  “Alright.” 

“Brilliant!”  Lucius exclaimed with a quick grin and then turned to watch the level indicator above the door, impatient for it to reach the top floor.

As the lift trundled upwards, Severus idly wished that Lucius wouldn’t socialize with those Muggle musician friends of his quite so often.  He’d met them at a club several months ago and spent most of his free time with them since, dragging Severus with them all over Britain and half of Europe.  Severus thought the music was quite good, but he didn’t like the way Lucius was picking up the musicians’ bad grammar to go with quite a few other bad habits they’d given him.  When added to his new propensity for dressing like someone right out of some low-end Muggle club, Lucius had become almost unrecognizable as the young man who had left Hogwarts barely six months before.

Lucius’ father, Antonius, was so disgusted with his son’s recent changes that he’d washed his hands of him completely.  He’d given Lucius control of most of the British Malfoy holdings and then gone to live in his villa in Italy, ready to let Lucius sink or swim by his own merits.  Antonius blamed the changes in his heir on Lucius' friends and the music they listened to, but Severus was sure that the copious amounts of weed Lucius had been smoking had quite a lot more to do with it.  Lucius had smoked more in the last few months than Severus cared to recall, and he was sure that he had fried more than a few brain cells.  Since Lucius hadn't had an overwhelming abundance of them to begin with, Severus was seldom surprised when Lucius came up with some new and unusual way to shock his father.

Severus swayed as the lift stopped with another jerk, the doors beginning to slide open almost before the lift had halted.  He glanced up at the indicator above the door and just barely had time to see that they were on the top floor before Lucius grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the lift.

“Come on then, it’s just through here.”

Severus let Lucius pull him down the short hallway, looking skeptically at the peeling wallpaper that gave frequent glimpses of ragged lathe and plaster walls.  “Lucius, this does _not_ look as though it’s in much better shape than the lobby.”

Lucius waved his free hand dismissively.  “Eh, this isn’t the important part.  It’s just the hall.”  Lucius pulled his wand from beneath his jacket as he stopped at the door at the end of the hall, tapping the middle of the door and muttering a few words in Dutch that Severus couldn’t quite make out. 

There was a click and then the door swung open so that Lucius could shoulder his way past it, tucking his wand away again.  He looked over his shoulder at Severus as he pulled him through the doorway, his blue eyes bright with enthusiasm and excitement.  “Here now, _this_ is the proper part of the building.”

Lucius dragged Severus a few feet inside the door and then let go of his wrist, watching him look around the entry area.  Severus’ eyes widened a bit as he realized they were in a surprisingly posh studio apartment with shining wood floors and brightly painted walls that held familiar-looking pieces of expensive artwork.  He began to move further into the apartment without thought, oblivious to Lucius’ smug expression as he followed Severus across the golden oak floors.

The furniture was an eclectic mixture of elegance and comfort, with a worn leather sofa facing a comfortable looking love seat and several beanbag chairs all scattered about on a worn Persian rug that Severus thought he recognized from one of the older portions of Malfoy Manor.  A bit farther into the room, two odd modernistic plastic chairs were facing an overstuffed chair that looked like nothing more than a pile of fluffy multicolored pillows.  There was an elegant wood coffee table between the three chairs, piled haphazardly with records, and a new-appearing stereo was in a nearby stand with two large speakers set back from it by several paces.

There was a modern-looking kitchen off to the right, and the opposite wall of the open living space was made up entirely of uncurtained windows that showed a rather good view of the city.  Severus walked over to look out them a moment before he turned back to Lucius and asked, “How on earth did you find this place?”

Lucius grinned, almost bouncing in place with excitement and making Severus suddenly remember how he had acted when he got his first wand.  “Isn’t it _amazing_?!  David knew about it, and when it came up for sale he tipped me off.”

Severus’ eyes widened.  “You _bought_ this place?”

“The whole bloody building!”  Lucius agreed, beaming.  “It’s mine!  Cost half what a nice flat in London would have run me, and Amsterdam is ever so much more fun.  David’s got a flat in the next building -- you can see his living room windows from the master bedroom -- and about half the neighbors are in the music business in one country or another.  Local magistrate’s a wizard, and already put me in touch with the Floo system here to get this place hooked up so we’ll not always have to Apparate about...  It’s all just perfect!”

Lucius suddenly started towards a door at the far side of the room, grabbing Severus’ hand on his way past him as he went on talking excitedly.  “The master bedroom’s through here, it’s even better than the rest.  There’s the deepest rug you ever saw, and a huge bathroom, _and_ \--” He broke off as he flung open the door and then dragged Severus inside the brightly sunlit room, gesturing in front of them with his free hand.  “Look at that bed!  Have you ever seen the like?”

Severus stared at the huge canopied bed for a moment, his eyes widening.  He was so surprised by the leopard-print fur throw on the bed and the garishly bright gold lame bed curtains that he failed to notice the flattish boxes piled on the foot of the bed.  It looked to Severus as thought David had been one of the ones involved in the decoration; he was prone to exceedingly tasteless displays of sparkly frippery, fur, and glitter.  That Lucius, who used to have expensively understated tastes, _liked_ this bed meant that he had been around David -- and David's weed -- far too much recently.  Lucius simply must be _high_ to think that this ...  bordello atmosphere ... was wonderful.

Severus turned back to Lucius at that thought, his eyebrows drawing down a bit into a worried frown.  “Lucius, tell me what you’re on this instant.”

Lucius laughed, his widened blue eyes sparkling with mirth as he stepped close to Severus and stared into his eyes from mere inches away.  “Life!” he exclaimed a bit too loudly for the close quarters.  “You should try it sometime Sevvie, it’s fun.”

Severus’ eyes narrowed dangerously.  “I positively hate it when you call me that.”

Lucius smirked and lifted one hand to tug at Severus’ ponytail as he said teasingly, “You didn’t mind it last night...”  He trailed off meaningfully and Severus snorted, swatting Lucius’ hand away.

“Last night I was on a contact high from the weed you were smoking.  You could have called me something as inane as _huggy-bear_ without me getting annoyed at you.”

"Aww, does that mean that next time I can call you my poopsie-woopsie snugglebum?”

“Don’t even think about it,” Severus replied severely, “or I’ll hex you.”  He paused, then added in a very firm tone, “Repeatedly.”

Lucius snickered.  “Alright, no cute pet names.  At least, not when you’re sober.”

“That would be best,” Severus agreed, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly at the idea of Lucius gushing over _him_ like a prepubescent little girl. 

It really was quite the mental image, and, Severus knew, likely to happen at some point now that Lucius had been struck by the idea.  The dragon tattoo on Lucius’ lower back and various piercings scattered over his body were mute testimony to that.  Things that Lucius thought were merely interesting ideas sober seemed to always mutate when he was high into things he simply _must_ do.  He could be quite stubborn afterwards about admitting his stupidity, too.  It had taken _weeks_ for Lucius to admit he hated the tongue piercing he’d gotten during a three-day binge in Glasgow right after they left school. 

Lucius turned away then and walked quickly to the bed to pick up the top box, opening it to check its contents as he said cheerfully, “Get your arse over here, I want you to try on a few things.”

Severus walked over to the bed slowly, his expression wary.  “I refuse to dress up as Ziggy again, no matter how much you enjoy shagging me while in that outlandish makeup.  It took a week for me to get all of the glitter out of my hair last time.  Glitter is surprisingly resistant to banishing charms.”

Lucius laughed, glancing at Severus before he closed the top box to toss it aside and reach for the next one.  “No spandex or glitter this time Sev, honest, just a bit of something I want you to wear to a party at David’s tonight.”  He laid aside the tissue paper in the top of the box and then pulled a bundle of black cloth from it, shaking it out as he turned towards Severus with a smirk.  “This!”

Severus’ eyes widened as he stared at what he quickly realized was a rather slinky black _dress_.  “Absolutely not!  I’m queer, yes, but I’m not a bloody drag queen!”

Lucius tossed the dress over his shoulder and turned to open the last box, revealing supple black leather as he lifted out a leash and a collar and then turned to dangle the studded collar from one hand about chest high, smirking wickedly at Severus over it.  “If you’ll wear the dress to the party tonight, I’ll wear this and the calf-leather trousers I bought this morning.”

Severus stared at him for a bit and then asked reluctantly, “Just that and the trousers?”

“Yes,” Lucius agreed, smirking.  “And you can hold my leash all evening, if you like.  I’ll even be a proper little slave.”

Severus chewed the inside of his lower lip, thinking about how very much fun it would be to watch Lucius at a party barely half dressed, and then let out an exasperated sigh.  “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Lucius grinned, taking the dress off of his shoulder and pressing it into Severus' hands before he could change his mind.  “Here you go.  The underthings to go with it are in the other box.  We’re to be at David’s soon, so you’d best get into it.”

Severus pursed his lips and walked to the bed to pick up the box, then carried it and the dress towards the bathroom.  “You owe me for this, Lucius.”

Lucius just smirked, starting to strip out of the clothes he was wearing so that he could change into the leather trousers.  He didn’t care what he’d have to do in exchange; he just wanted to see Severus in the getup he’d bought for him.  He thought Severus’ long legs would be positively stunning in sheer black silk stockings, and the little black dress should show off Severus’ arse and pale skin just beautifully.

 

* * *

 

Severus adjusted the spaghetti-strap back up onto his shoulder for the twentieth time in as many minutes, a slight smirk curving his artificially reddened lips. 

Lucius had purchased all of the extras to go with the dress, including a thong, garter belt, stockings, heels, corset, and makeup, and had insisted that Severus wear it all.  After Severus had gotten into the get-up, which had taken him longer than either of them expected because of the difficulty of getting the stockings on without a run even with the help of magic, he’d applied the makeup and then allowed Lucius to see him.  The comments Lucius had made about the way Severus looked had made the hassle worth it, though Severus wouldn’t admit that as he grumbled about being forced to tart himself up just for Lucius’ amusement.

The worst part for Severus had been the corset, which was charmed to give him an almost girlish figure despite the fact that meant he couldn’t take a deep breath.  The shoes were nearly as bad, delicate little strappy things with stiletto heels that were charmed to make his long, narrow feet look much more delicate than they normally would.  He’d finally gotten the hang of moving in the heels about half an hour into the party, after quite a few grabs for Lucius’ shoulder to steady himself.  Now, hours later, he was swaying gracefully to the music as he watched Lucius from across the room. 

Lucius had kicked out of his loafers and was naked but for tight black leather trousers and the studded black collar, a matching leash dangling against his chest.  He was dancing with his eyes closed as he writhed slowly to the psychedelic music that filled the room, his hands sliding over his own sweat-slicked skin with occasional pauses to play with the small silver hoops in his nipples.  The dragon tattoo low on his back seemed almost to be peeking over the waistband of his trousers, the emerald green of its scales looking freshly inked onto his sweaty skin as the muscles rippled beneath the surface and gave it the illusion of movement.

Lucius loved parties like this, both for the liquor and drugs and because he was almost always the center of attention once his inhibitions had floated away on purple-tinged clouds of smoke.  He had taken several pills earlier in the evening, as was his habit, and they had been just as potent as Trent said they would be.  Everything felt good as he danced around the room, occasionally pausing to take a hit or steal a sip of someone’s drink, and he felt like he could go all night. 

Severus had been dancing alone and watching Lucius for a long while, enjoying the contrast of the black leather against damp golden skin, and nearly stumbled when strong hands suddenly grasped his hips.  A familiar voice murmured into his ear before Severus had a chance to react, lips brushing against the silver hoop that hung from his earlobe.  “I wouldn’t have pegged you for a queen, but you look pretty fucking hot in those stockings, mate.”  The lithe body behind him pressed even closer to Severus’ backside, moving with him to the music in what could only be called a slow grind.  “Who knew you had such gorgeous legs?”

Severus didn’t reply to David’s question as he arched his back slightly, continuing to sway with the music.  He was just getting to the point he was loosened up enough to enjoy the attention and his eyes slid shut as he relaxed back against David.  The hard bulge of an erection was pressed up against his arse then, hot even through layers of cloth, and Severus couldn’t resist grinding slowly against it.  He was high from the smoke of the bongs that were in use around the room and had consumed a few glasses of potently spiked punch as well, though he had refused the pills Trent was passing out.

David began to slowly kiss his way down the side of Severus’ neck, lingering to lick and suck at his skin when Severus purred low in his throat and leaned his head to one side to give him more access.  David slid one arm around Severus’ waist to hold him close as they swayed together, his other hand sliding down to cup Severus’ crotch.  When Severus didn’t protest, David’s hips began to grind slowly against his arse, slowly stroking and rubbing Severus’ cock.

Severus was making soft encouraging noises and beginning to grind against David’s hand when someone suddenly pulled him away from David.  He was swung around by one arm so abruptly that he would have fallen if not for the strong grip steadying him.  Severus swayed dizzily and had to blink a few times to focus before he realized that Lucius was the one who had grabbed him and flushed, biting his lip.  Lucius was obviously not pleased, and Severus hoped he was still sober enough that he wouldn't hurt David.  Lucius had hit Trent a few weeks before at a similar party just for leering at Severus while he danced, but Lucius had been so high then he barely recognized who Trent was.

Lucius gave David a coldly angry look and said harshly, “Stop taking advantage of him, David.  You know how he gets around this much weed.”

David raised both hands in a placating gesture, giving Lucius a sexy, slightly spacey smile that made it obvious he was more than a little bit high himself.  “Hey, your boy was over here dancing all alone and I was just keeping him company...  I wouldn’t have taken it too far Luc, I know you don’t share.”

Lucius snorted.  “Damned right I don’t.”  He turned away from David then, concentrating all of his attention on Severus as David took the opportunity to wander away.  “You okay, Sevvie?”

Severus made a face, still a bit dizzy from being spun around and quite glad that Lucius seemed willing to drop it.  “You know I hate it when you call me that,” he muttered, very nearly pouting.  “And I’m fine.  David was just dancing with me.”

Lucius let out a disbelieving laugh and rested his hands on Severus’ waist, pulling him closer as the lingering traces of anger in his expression faded away.  “Dancing my arse, he’d have had you coming all over this lovely little dress before too much longer.”  He slid his hands around to run them possessively over Severus’ arse, his blue eyes darkening at the way Severus swayed closer to press up against him.  “What exactly have you had tonight, baby?”

“Not much,” Severus answered vaguely, lifting his hands to wrap his arms loosely around Lucius’ neck and seeming not to notice the endearment as he tried to remember.  The only time he allowed Lucius to call him affectionate little names was when he was high, and he usually pretended later not to have heard them.  He simply refused to admit, even to himself, that he liked to hear Lucius use those affectionate endearments.  He was queer as a fish with feathers, yes, but he refused to act like a sap as well.

“A few drinks,” Severus went on after a few moments when he’d finally dragged his scattered recollection of the evening together, and then he wrinkled his nose slightly.  “But I’m as hungry and horny as if I’d smoked up quite a bit.”  Severus leaned closer, nuzzling at Lucius’ sweat dampened throat just above the collar as he murmured, “You look _delicious_.  I want to take you someplace private and just eat you _alive_.”  He paused again and then tilted his head to one side, looking into Lucius’ eyes as he added thoughtfully, “Though, if you don’t want to leave, I suppose here will work just as well.  No one will care about one more couple shagging on the nearest comfortable surface.”

Lucius smirked and kissed Severus, closing his lips around Severus’ lower lip and sucking on it as Severus moaned softly and pressed even closer to him.  Lucius slowly pulled away after a few moments, tugging gently on Severus’ lip with his teeth before releasing it to murmur, “Let’s go home where I can shag you properly.”

Severus smiled slowly, his dark eyes glittering with desire.  “Best idea you’ve had all night.”  He pulled away, sliding one hand down to flick one of Lucius’ nipple rings before he grabbed the dangling leash and wound it around his hand, turning away and tugging Lucius towards the door. 

The leash hung loose between them after a few steps as Lucius walked along close to Severus’ back, his hands on Severus’ hips.  They were both oblivious to the covetous looks that followed them across the room to the doorway into David’s bathroom, intent on getting into relative privacy so they could Apparate home. 

 

* * *

 

Severus moaned softly as his back thumped against the wall just a few minutes later, submitting completely to the sudden invasion of Lucius’ tongue being forced into his mouth.  He wrapped his arms around Lucius, sliding them up to grip his shoulders and then digging short fingernails into smooth sweaty skin.  Lucius shifted to nip and suck at his kiss-swollen lips for a moment and then thrust his tongue back into Severus’ mouth as Severus lifted one stocking-clad leg to wrap it around Lucius’ hips. 

Lucius began to grind his leather-clad crotch slowly against Severus as he moved one hand to rest on Severus’ silk-clad thigh, supporting his leg and lifting it higher.  Severus arched his back with a low purring noise and tightened his leg around Lucius’ hips as he flexed his foot, making the pointed heel of his shoe dig into the back of Lucius’ thigh.  Lucius growled and pulled away suddenly, shifting his mouth to the side of Severus’ throat and making him gasp as he felt sharp teeth dig into the delicate skin above his pulse point.  Severus threw his head back to further expose his throat, ignoring the slight pain as his head thumped against the wall, and rubbed his cock against Lucius as best he could in the awkward position.

Lucius sucked hard and then released Severus’ neck to lave the indentions left by his teeth before he dragged his tongue slowly up to Severus’ ear.  He traced the curves and contours of Severus’ ear with the tip of his tongue, listening to Severus breathing hard as he murmured, “I want to fuck you.”

Severus moaned softly and dragged his lacquered fingernails slowly down Lucius’ back, his hips thrusting harder against him.  “Merlin, yes.  Right here if you like.”

Lucius smirked, moving his hand further up Severus’ thigh to stroke across the smooth skin above the stocking.  “Mmm, no.”  He nipped gently at Severus’ earlobe and then nuzzled into the sweet-smelling hair behind Severus’ ear, glad that he’d finally gotten Severus into the habit of washing his hair.  “I want you all spread out, flat on your back.”  He thrust against Severus, then added huskily, "In _our_ bed, in _our_ flat."

Severus shivered and let out a soft little eager noise, nodding as he dug his fingers into the small of Lucius’ back just above the tattoo.  “Please, Luc.”  He arched forward, pressing his body against Lucius so tightly that Lucius could feel individual ribs.

“You’re mine,” Lucius growled and kissed Severus hard, roughly plundering his mouth as he moved his hands to lift Severus off his feet. 

Severus wrapped his other leg around Lucius' waist, locking his ankles together and flexing his thighs to grind his cock against the firm muscles of Lucius' belly.  He ducked his head to nip at the soft skin behind Lucius' ear, the salty-sweet taste of Lucius' skin drawing a low groan from him.

Lucius slid his arms around Severus, holding him tightly as he turned them around and quickly crossed the distance to the bed.  He intended to make their night memorable enough that Severus wouldn’t be tempted to claim he had forgotten it in the morning, as Severus had done so many times before. 

They had their whole lives ahead of them, and he wanted to start things off right.

 

 ~ End


End file.
